


Surpries

by R2girl07



Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake Pregnancy, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: A/N****Warning****This chapter and the next one will talk about faking a pregnancy so if you aren't comfortable reading please skip these chapters. There will also be public humiliation.
Relationships: Billy Moran/Reader
Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868938





	Surpries

As I'm getting ready I hear my phone ding. I grab it from off my bed and laugh seeing it's text from Billy. 

Billy: I really miss you! Michelle is driving me insane.

Y/N: I miss you to jerk! You will see me in a few hours though.

Billy: Send me a picture.

Y/N: Lol. . No pictures right now Billy. Spend time with your baby mama! =P

Billy: HaHa not funny you brat! You know I'd rather be with you!

Y/N: Maybe so but I have to finish getting ready. I'll see you later! 

I laugh as he sends back a sad face. I throw my phone on the bed again as I continue to get ready. Two hours later I'm putting my dress on as I hear Evan, Max and Noah talking to someone in the living room. I swear it sounds like Jason Manns. I think to myself Nah it can't be him. Maybe I'm just missing him or maybe the have him on speaker phone. I stand in front of my full length mirror. I hear a knock at my door. I yell come in thinking its one of my brothers. I shriek in excitement when the door sings open and I see Jason standing in the door. 

As I turn he grins. "Happy Birthday my little cutie!" I run to him and leap as he catches me. "What are you doing here Jason!!" He laughs putting me back down. "You think I'd miss your birthday!" I smile hugging him again. "I've missed you so much!! You don't visit enough!" He walks in my room and sits on my bed. "I know my cutie! I stay so busy with everything. Please don't be mad with me." I grin "How could I be mad at you. Are you the surprise Billy was telling me about earlier?" He looks at me confused. "Umm!! I don't think I am. Speaking of Billy what is this that Max was telling me about him catching you and Billy playing tonsil hockey!"

I roll my eyes. "Max kinda walked in on Billy and I making out on the couch!" Jason looks at me for a moment. "So is he broken up with Michelle?" I look at him for a moment. "Umm not exactly... he is planning on breaking up with her tonight at the party." Jason gives me another look. "So let me get this straight Billy is still with Michelle but he is making out with you. He plans on breaking up with her tonight! Why tonight? Why not just do it before he came here?"

I look at him for a moment. "He says he wants to get back at her the way she's treated me." Jason nods going to say something as I hear the front door open and two more familiar voices coming from the living room. I run out and see Stephen Norton and Mike Borja. Stephen sees me first "Happy Birthday Kitten!" I grin hugely and scream "NORTON!!!" I run to him tackling him. He chuckles as he stumbles back. I let him go turning Mike. I grin as he tell me "Happy Birthday sweetie!" I hug him tightly as I say "What are the two you doing here!" Stephen smiles "Billy invited us to surprise you!" I grin "Does that mean the two of you are the surprise Billy was talking about earlier!" 

Mike grins "Well we are half of it!"I look at him and Stephen "What's the other half?" They both grin as Stephen says "Sorry Kitten that part you have to wait until later to see. Now we have to go and meet up with Billy and Rob before your party!" Jason speaks up next. "Speaking of meeting up with Rob and Billy I need to head out myself my cutie! I'll see you a little later." I frown as the three of them each give me a tight hug before heading out of the door together talking about something I can't hear. I yell out to them before they get out the door. "I really hate you guys!!" They all chuckle and all say at the same time "We love you too Y/N!" I pull out my phone before going to help Noah, Max and Evan get stuff ready for this evening. 

Y/N: Billy I really hate you so much!!!

He immediately texts me back

Billy: =( Why? What did I do?

Y/N: Why didn't you tell me that you invited Norton and Borja tonight!!! And what the hell is the other half of my surprise?!"

Billy: LMAO!! OH! I can't tell you the other half but I promise you will like it! Speaking of Norton he is calling me now so I'll talk to you later!!

Y/N: Ugh!! Fine be a jerk and don't tell me! Bye!!! 

He sends back a winky face just as I'm walking into the kitchen. I roll my eyes. Noah looks up I do. "What are you rolling your eyes about?" I laugh "Billy is being a jerk!" Noah, Max, Evan all laugh. Max looks up saying "That's nothing new! We about have everything ready. You ready to party for your birthday little sister!" I grin "Of course!!!" 

Evan looks at Noah and Max with a huge grin. "What are grinning about Ev!" He walks to me pulling a small box out of his pocket and handing it to me. "So Noah, Max, Mom, Dad, and I all put in and got you a little something!" I smirk grabbing the box from him. "Guys you didn't have to get me anything!!!" They all smile as I open it and let out a squeal as I pull out a pair of keys to a (whatever your favorite type of car is). "OMG! You guys didn't!!!!" They all grin as Max says "Go look in the garage brat!" I run past them and into the garage with the three of them following. When I get to the garage I let out another squeal seeing a (your favorite color and favorite car). "OMG!!! You guys are the best!!!" They reach the garage and laugh as I run to the car getting in looking around!" I look over and see Max has FaceTimed our parents. "MOM! DAD!!! I love it!!!" They smile as my Dad says "We are glad you like it Baby Girl! Happy Birthday from us!!! Have fun at your party tonight! We love you!" I grin. "I love you both so much!!!!"

Once they hang up I look at my brothers "Can I drive it!" They all chuckle. Max speaks up first. "Of course you can." Max climbs in the front seat as Noah and Evan climb in the back. I drive it around the block a few times until Noah says "Y/N we should probably head back to the house it's almost time for your party." I frown but drive back to the house. Once we get there I pull back into the garage and grab Noah and Evan pulling them to me for a big hug. They hug me back tightly as Max says "Hey what about me!" I laugh "Get over here you dork!" He walks over and wraps his arms the three of us. We stand there for a moment hugging until my phone vibrates. 

I pull it away seeing it Richard Speight Jr. calling me. I answer. "Hey Richie!!" Happy Birthday Sweetness! Sorry I can't make it to your party but I've got lots going on here at home but I sent a present with Bobbo! "It's okay I understand. Richard you didn't have to get my anything! I'll be seeing you in a week when I go to Convention in Vancouver. Billy and Rob got me a VIP Pass for my birthday!" Seriously!! That's awesome!!! You're going to have so much fun!!! Well I'll let you get to you go! Have fun and Happy Birthday again Sweetness!!

"Thank you Richard! I'll talk to you later!!" We hang up and I look at my phone seeing its almost 6 which means people should start arriving. As I'm walking back into the house I hear the doorbell ring. I smile yelling "I got it!" I get to the front door seeing my friends from school Alana and Jade! I shriek seeing them hugging them both! "Happy Birthday Y/N!" I grin "Thanks guys. Where is David and Matt?" "They are coming later." They come in and the three of us walk to the backyard. 

We get to the backyard and hang out until I hear a wolf whistle and turn to see Stephen. "Hey Kitten nice dress!" I roll my eyes. "Norton you're so crazy!!" He laughs walking over to me and talking to us. After an hour or so everyone has showed up except Billy, Rob and Michelle. I look at my phone wondering where they are. I decide to text Billy.

Y/N: Hey Billy! Where are you guys? Everyone else is here!

He texts back almost immediately.

Billy: I know sweetheart!! I'm so sorry. We were fixing to head out the door and Michelle got sick! I'm about to leave without her! She is really pissing me off!

I send the eye rolling emoji. 

Y/N: Billy hurry and get here I miss you!!!

Billy: IK sweetheart! I'll be there soon I promise with or without her!!! 

Y/N: 😔 ok!!! 

I try to get back to the party and enjoy myself but I can't help but think of Billy.

Another 30 minutes pass and I began to think he isn't going to show up. I finally happen to look up and see him walking through the patio doors with an annoyed look on his face until he sees me. His face lights up as he walks towards me with Michelle tailing behind him. He grabs me squeezing me tightly! I grin seeing how annoyed Michelle looks. She let's him hug me before she steps up hugging me saying "Happy birthday Y/N!" I make a face causing Billy to chuckle and mouth "Be nice!" I stick my tongue out at him. He chuckles harder. Next Rob steps up squeezing me a little to tightly "Happy Birthday Beautiful!" I smile "Robbie! I can't breathe!" He laughs letting me go. 

"So Billy what's the other part of my surprise?" He grins "Be patient sweetheart." He stays close to me. He grabs my ass a couple of times. I just look at him. Michelle looks bored. I smile as she tells Billy she has to pee. I smile telling her I'll show her where it is. She follows me to the bathroom. She walks in and I here her lock the door then a few minutes later I hear her talking to someone. I lean against the door listening. I strain trying to hear what she is saying. I jump feeling someone touch my arm. I turn seeing its Rob I hold my finger to his mouth hushing him. He whispers "What are you doing?" I whisper back "Michelle is on the phone with someone and I'm trying to hear what she is saying." He gives me a look before he stands next to me listening to.

Hey! Yes I'm at the brat's party. Yes! He is falling for it. He really thinks I'm pregnant. I have him right where I want him!! 

I don't know who she is talking to but when I hear what she is saying I look at Rob wondering if he heard the same thing I did. According to the look on his face I'm assuming he did. I grab his arm pulling him down the hall to my room closing the door behind me. 

"ROBBIE!!! Did you hear what I just heard!" He looks at me but says nothing only nodding. "Robbie we have to tell Billy!!!" I jump when I hear Billy's voice "Tell me what???" I look at him for a moment trying to think of how to tell him what Rob and I just heard. "Billy...I...have...something to tell you!"


End file.
